1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device having a speaker system.
2. Background
Generally, in the case of a television or similar display device, a speaker system is provided together with a screen. A speaker system may be attached to the display device. FIG. 24 shows a frontal view of a display device according to the related art. A display device (f) includes a display module (h), a front panel (g) enclosing the front perimeter of the display module, and a speaker (s) provided on either side of the front panel (g).
As shown, the speakers are visible which may not suit with a user's aesthetic taste. Further, a speaker or speakers attached (either integrated or attached separately) to a display module increases the overall size or dimensions of the display device. Further, when a non-integrated speaker is used, separate holes to attach the speaker may be needed for the display device, which may increase manufacturing cost.